


Wet Sand

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hair Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys had a particularly rough and dirty mission. Anakin is cranky, Obiwan gives him a relaxing bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth Star Wars Kink meme

Well, that mission could have went better. Anakin stomped through the door of his shared quarters. Obiwan followed behind, shutting the door, equally exhausted, but not quite as grumpy. They were caked in sand and mud.   
“I never knew the only thing I could hate more than sand would be WET sand!” Anakin threw his outer robe on the floor.  
The mission had been on a planet with sandy rainforest and they’d ended up spending two days camped out in a storm. Anakin’s long hair now hung in matted ropes around his face, making Obiwan thankful for getting his own cut short previously that month.   
“I’m going to the shower,” Anakin stomped off, leaving pieces of clothing as he went. Belt there. Tabbards here. Outer tunic. Perfect trail to the freshner.   
Obiwan sighed, taking his own boots off at the door, wincing at the amount of damp sand that spilled out of them. He followed Anakin to the freshner where the boy stood shirtless in front of the mirror evaluating the amount of gunk he was going to need to scrape off his face.   
ObiWan sat on the edge of the tub, beginning to run the hot water. A bath would be much more relaxing than a shower. They were extremely lucky with the tub they had, it was large, meant for a much bigger species than a human, it was almost like a tub in a couples suite.  
ObiWan chuckled. He knew his apprentice was married, but he’d spoke with Padme and she had no problem sharing him. Anakin had yet to know about this agreement, but Anakin didn’t know yet he knew about their marriage. All’s fair in love and war.  
Slowly, he began undressing as the water ran, tossing his clothes in the hamper. He stepped up behind Anakin, resting his scruffy cheek on the boy’s sweaty back, arms wrapping around his waist, slowly beginning to unlace the boy’s leggings.   
“I think you should be first in the tub,” He turned his apprentice around to sit on the counter as he slid off his boots, again grimacing at the amount of sand that fell out.  
Anakin slid off the counter and finishing ridding himself of his pants. Not enthusiastic, but doing his best to have an at least be palatable attitude for the other man.  
Gingerly he lowered himself into the warm water, stretching himself out in the tub, comfortably fitting his 6ft plus frame. He ached all over. He could feel the water melting the dirt off his skin. He dunked his head underwater. Upon surfacing his scalp felt gritty, water only exaggerating the tangles, trapping the dirt against his skin.   
Outside the tub ObiWan knelt behind him, “Let me help you with that,” He poured the translucent gold shampoo over his fingertips, inviting Anakin to rest against the back of the tub.   
His former apprentice sighed in content as the older man massaged his temples with gentle fingertips, feeling the dirt and grime beginning to peel away.   
The faint fragrance of the shampoo was relaxing, somewhat sweet and powdery, probably by no means on purpose, Jedi weren’t supposed to have such indulgences.  
Anakin rested his arms on the edge of the tub, broad shoulders flexing, breaking the surface of the water, smiling at his master beneath soggy bangs. ObiWan smiled back, his apprentice had grown so much from when he first met him as a tender eight year old.   
This wasn’t a regular occurrence, but ObiWan knew the boy needed physical contact, be reminded that he was cared about and loved. He needed it a lot more often than ObiWan gave it to him….  
He felt the strands of hair encircling his fingertips, still a few sharp grains of sand every here and there. The lather was light brown with dust. Anakin had such soft hair right after a shower.   
He began to tease the knots out. Anakin leaned back into the touch, meeting his master’s eyes. Piercing blue to a softer teal. He relaxed, closing his eyes as ObiWan’s fingers found a particularly good spot on his scalp.   
He sighed again, reaching a hand up to lovingly but clumsily pet the back of ObiWan’s head, splashing water on the floor. He let his other hand drop back down in the water, muscles pleasantly slack. ObiWan couldn’t help but smile at how open his apprentice would get with him. Of course, he needed to initiate the situation, but with the boy’s high-strung nature, an experience like this were always awe inspiring.  
He let a sudsy hand drop to the boy’s cheek, massaging down his jawline, feeing the faint hint of scruff Anakin would never let grow in. Anakin almost purred beneath him, placing his hand over ObiWan’s, feeling the skin against his face.   
“I think you should join me, Master. The tub is more than big enough for the two of us,”


End file.
